


[podfic] Comfort on Common Grounds: TheNotfic

by lattice_frames, reena_jenkins



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Minor Spoilers, Not!Fic, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I have discovered more things I want! Lady!Gimli and Eowyn being fuck buddies at Edoras/after the battle of Helm's Deep. :DDDD "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Comfort on Common Grounds: TheNotfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort on Common Grounds: The Notfic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15465) by lattice_frames. 



****

  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 **  
** **Warnings:** not!fic, always-a-lady!Gimli, some spoilers for  _Return of the King_

**Length:** 00:02:03  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(LotR\)%20_Comfort%20On%20Common%20Grounds_%20The%20Notfic_.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
